Mangatangi parvum
Mangatangi parvum Taylor, 2013 is the only species of the genus Mangatangi (Eupnoi:Neopilionidae). Taxonomy *''M.p.'' Taylor, 2013a:61Taylor, C.K. (2013a) Further notes on New Zealand Enantiobuninae (Opiliones, Neopilionidae), with the description of a new genus and two new species. Zookeys, 263, 59-73. Specimens *''M.p.'' male(1) (holotype) Museum of New Zealand Te Papa Tongarewa, Wellington, New Zealand; # *''M.p.'' male(1) + female(1) (paratypes) Museum of New Zealand Te Papa Tongarewa, Wellington, New Zealand; # Diagnosis (from Taylor, 2013a) *''Male'' (Figs 1a–b, d–e, g–i, l): Total body length 2.06–2.74 (larger value in all measurements represents holotype), prosoma length 0.97–1.19, prosoma width 1.76–2.01. Dorsal prosomal plate mostly light orange-yellow, unarmed except short, spinose black setae scattered over entire body; anterior propeltidium lighter yellow-cream, supracheliceral groove extending roughly halfway between anterior margin of carapace and ocularium; median propeltidium with diffuse purple stripes along border with anterior propeltidium with diffuse silver-white markings behind purple stripes, dark brown markings on lateral edge of dorsal prosomal plate; ocularium silver with black stripes margining eyes, unarmed; postocularium not distinguished from remainder of posterior propeltidium. Mesopeltidium forming raised ridge, medially pale yellow, laterally dark brown. Ozopores on raised lateral lobes, anterior lobes of prosoma and ozopore lobes dark brown, posterior of ozopore lobes silver-white, remainder of lateral shelves mostly yellow with dark brown lateral margins broadening to diffuse dark brown patch at about three-quarters of distance from front of prosoma. Metapeltidium and dorsum of opisthosoma with background colour of purple broken by pale yellow mottling, particularly along segment boundaries, longitudinal mediolateral broken stripes of silver-white present as well as longitudinal medial rows of silver-white spots, sides of opisthosoma with purple background heavily broken by pale yellow punctations. Mouthparts white; coxae proximally pale yellow; coxae I and II distally with purple mottling, coxae III and IV with dark yellow-brown mottling laterally; genital operculum pale yellow; venter of opisthosoma mottled light purple with pale yellow stripes along segment boundaries. *''Chelicerae'': Segment I 2.85–3.51, segment II 3.82–4.62. Segment I ventrally cream, dorsally orange-yellow, sparsely denticulate dorsally; segment II inflated, orange-yellow, densely dorsally and sparsely ventrally denticulate. Cheliceral fingers (Fig. 1d) long, bowed, movable finger with setae close to median tooth. *''Pedipalps'': Femur 1.53–2.13, patella 0.65–0.77, tibia 0.71–1.03, tarsus 1.80–2.47. Coxae unarmed. Femur to tarsus long, slender, unarmed, femur to tibia cream with paler distal ends to each segment, tarsus off-white with yellow-brown shading at distal end. Patella and tibia (Fig. 1e) straight, patella without distal prolateral apophysis or hypersetose region. Plumose setae absent. Microtrichia on distal half of tarsus only. Claw with ventral tooth-comb. *''Legs'': Leg I femur 2.99–3.80, patella 0.71–0.91, tibia 2.93–3.87; leg II not preserved; leg III 2.56–3.38, patella 0.77–0.93, tibia 2.70–3.45; leg IV femur 4.05–5.01, patella and tibia not preserved. All segments unarmed. Trochanters pale yellow, trochanters III and IV with dark yellow-brown mottling laterally. Femora to tarsi pale yellow, patellae and distal ends of femora and tibiae darkening to orange-yellow. Leg II not preserved; tibia IV with three pseudosegments. *''Penis'' (Figs 1g–i): Glans noticeably short and deep, sides parabolic in ventral view. Bristle groups of medium length. Tendon short, not extending far behind bristle groups. Spiracle (Fig. 1l): Curtain of distally anastomosing spines extending over entire spiracle; shortening to cluster of tubercles (possibly lace tubercles) at medial corner. *''Female'' (Figs 1c, f, j–k): Coloration similar to that of male. Other features as for male except for following: Chelicerae not enlarged, unarmed, segment I without ventral spine. Pedipalp (Fig. 1f) with microtrichia over entire patella, tibia and tarsus except glabrous dorsal line on patella and tibia. Ovipositor (Figs 1j–k) with single pair of seminal receptacles. Notes *Location: New Zealand, North Island, Hunua Range, Mangitangi Literature *Taylor, 2013a *Taylor & Probert, 2014Taylor, C.K. & A. Probert (2014) Two new species of harvestmen (Opiliones, Eupnoi, Neopilionidae) from Waitomo, New Zealand. Zookeys, 434, 37-45. Additional images - Gallery File:Mangatangi_parvum_Taylor-2013a-B.png|Holotype, lateral view (from original description) File:Mangatangi_parvum_Taylor-2013a-C.png|Female, dorsal view (from original description) File:Mangatangi_parvum_Taylor-2013a-D.png|Holotype, cheliceral finters, anterior view (from original description) File:Mangatangi_parvum_Taylor-2013a-E.png|Holotype, patella & tibia of left pedipalp, dorsal view (from original description) File:Mangatangi_parvum_Taylor-2013a-F.png|Female, patella & tibia of right pedipalp, dorsal view (from original description) File:Mangatangi_parvum_pedipalpal_coxae.png|Pedipalpal coxae (from Taylor & Probert, 2014) File:Mangatangi_parvum_Taylor-2013a-G.png|Penis, right lateral view (from original description) File:Mangatangi_parvum_Taylor-2013a-H.png|Glans, ventral view (from original description) File:Mangatangi_parvum_Taylor-2013a-I.png|Glans, left lateral view (from original description) File:Mangatangi_parvum_Taylor-2013a-J.png|Ovipositor (from original description) File:Mangatangi_parvum_Taylor-2013a-K.png|Close-up of seminal recepticles (from original description) File:Mangatangi_parvum_Taylor-2013a-L.png|Left spiracle of female (from original description) File:Mangatangi_parvum_Taylor-2013a_location.png|Location (from Google maps) References Category:Species Category:Australasian Category:Fauna of New Zealand